1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a single-lens reflex type camera having an auto-focusing device.
2. Related Background Art
A single-lens reflex type camera having an auto-wind mechanism for a film to enable continuous photographing and an auto-focusing device of a TTL focus detection system has been known. In the continuous photographing, exposure to a film and one-frame winding-up of the film are continuously repeated while a release button is depressed. For example, in the continuous photographing, in order to reduce an interval between photographing operations, a photographing lens is stopped at a position set by the auto-focusing device at a time of first frame of photographing and kept at the stopped position until the subsequent photographing operations are completed. In this type of camera, if the release button is depressed in a defocused state at the initial photographing operation, all photographs in the subsequent photographing operations are defocused.